Romea and Juliet
by KellyKell20
Summary: Alternate Universe. A modern-day Romeo and Juliet, starring Calzona. Callie and Arizona are stuck in a shadow romance as their families have a decades-old rivalry. Callie G!P. Maybe the only thing they have in common with the classic story is that their families hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are Shonda's for the most part. I've seen the requests for another G!P story, this is my attempt at fulfilling said requests.**

* * *

Callie's POV

"Arizona you have to go. It's daylight," I say while gently trying shaking her awake. Nobody but knows Ms. Rosita-our nanny turned maid knows that she's here and no one else can find out. Nobody in our families that is. Arizona's best friend knows. They've been close since kindergarten so I allow it. If they became close in like elementary school or something, I wouldn't be okay with her knowing. _I kid, I kid._

Our families hate each other. Actually, hate doesn't begin to explain it. Their rivalry is based on some old mishap between out great-grandfathers. Arizona's grandfather and mine were best friends. They were both business geniuses. The story is that my bisabuelo stole marketing opportunities from Arizona's great-grandfather. Our granddads and now dads continued the tradition of stealing from one another or blocking opportunities for the other's company. Most recently Arizona's dad paid out a big celebrity to advertise his product instead of my father's.

"Arizona please," I'm pleading with her. It's not the first time she's slept over and it probably won't be the last. We've been dating for about ten months now. Of course, it's all been in secret. We used to dislike each other too but one Summer changed all that. We were sent to the same Sleep Away camp in high school. At first, I freaked out and called my parents. There was no way in hell I was going to be around a Robbins for an entire Summer. A camp counselor noticed our dislike for each other and made us bunk together. She also took pour phones and other technology so we couldn't avoid each other through our gadgets. I never got to call my dad to complain, by the end of the Summer I didn't need to. I grew to like Arizona. Without our families there, we learned that we liked to do the same things and had similar experiences. We became friends over the time we spent at the camp and we remained that way for a while. One day Arizona made a move and the rest is history. Most of our friendship and now relationship exists through phone calls, video calls, and text messages. We're not only dodging our parents but also paparazzi and nosy people in general.

I softly pinch the side of the sleeping blonde beauty that's currently in my bed. She simply moves to the other side. _Arizona if you don't move your ass!_ I get out of bed, walk to the other side and scream into her ear. I have no worries that my parents will ever hear. They literally sleep in the other wing of the Torres estates. Aria's bedroom is also on this side of the house but she's a deep sleeper. I only care about them or someone else seeing her leave. At this time in the morning, she can exit without trouble but I have no idea what the day will bring. Arizona jumps in response. She looks up at me like I've just told her that Santa Clause isn't real. I offer a reason for a rude awakening, "I'm sorry love but you do need to get going."

Sucking her teeth, she says, "This is why I don't like coming here Calliope." _I know, I know._ Our families' rivalry is bullshit, I'm sorry very sorry Arizona. She rises to her feet and grabs her things. I feel bad in that I'm the one who convinced her to come over last night. She came back from Greece yesterday and I just had to see her. Apparently, she told her folks she's sleeping over at Nicole's. We're twenty years old but our parents still have a tight leash on us. At least Arizona travels for business. I stay here.

I follow her out as we try not to alarm anyone in the house. When we make it to the side door, she simply says "Bye Callie."

"Arizona c'mon..."

She was just about to walk outside but she declines to as she turns to face me. I speak up, "Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?" She pauses for a minute then steps up to my body and pecks my lips. She retakes her original position. Again she says,"Bye Callie." A grumpy Arizona leaves my presence. She's making a journey on foot to Nicole's. Nicole doesn't live far away and her car is parked there. Usually, I would accompany her but I don't have that luxury today. I have class in a few and it'll take too long.

I close the door behind her and head back to my room. On my way back I'm stopped by Rosita.

She hits me with a question, "How long are you going to keep this up, my dear?"

"For as long as I love her and she loves me."

"Love. You always use that word. Love isn't going to be enough for your parents."

I retort, "It's enough for me, besides they don't ever have to find out."

"What's done in the dark will one day come to light Calliope." She says this all the time. She believes that if she says it enough, one day I'll hear it. I guess we all are waiting on that day. As of right now, it's not happening.

I answer with the same response I've given her every time she's mentioned this. "We'll see if that day is today won't we?" I don't mean to be rude but I'm tired of her breathing down my back about this. Rosita loves our family like it's her own, she doesn't want to me get hurt by any of this. I understand the risks that are involved with my relationship. Arizona Robbins is worth the risk. _She's worth every risk._

When I'm back in my room I see that about fifteen minutes have passed since Arizona left my house. I send off a quick text asking if she's arrived at Nicole's She immediately responds to tell me she has. She's safe, we aren't found out.

I hurry to the shower and back. I really want out of this house. I don't feel like lying to my parents' faces today. I quickly get dressed then hop into my car. I start the engine and drive off in the direction of Grace Winston College. It's my senior year so I'm excited to go, each and every day. I get closer to graduation with each passing day.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

I get to Nicole's house in one piece. Callie makes such a fuss about my ten-minute walk here, it's annoying but it's also really sweet. It means she cares. I care a lot about her too. I love her, I love her with everything I have. Our relationship shouldn't have even happened. I'm glad she gave me a chance. It took some convincing but she agreed to date me though we weren't supposed to be friends, to begin with.

Being home feels great. It's awesome to be able to go and come as I please. I often think about getting my own place but there is no point right now. I travel way too often to even fully take care of a house by myself. I could get a maid, but I'd just be paying someone to house sit for most of the year. Usually traveling would put a strain on a relationship, but because of our unique situation, it doesn't. _We wouldn't see each other anyway._

Callie could have gone away to college but decided not to. She stays at home for reasons that she won't or can't tell me. I know it has something to do with her father. We don't discuss our families and their businesses, it's not healthy for our relationship.

I'm laying next to someone for the second time today. I wish it were my girlfriend but it's just my best friend. Guest rooms are for actual guests, I'm comfy right here. Her boyfriend is currently at work and her baby sleeps in the other room. I pretend to be offended when I say, "Nicole, you're the worst hostess ever. I got here super early this morning and you haven't even offered me something to drin, much less eat."

She hisses at me, "Umm, you know where everything is. It's not like you're new! I'm a gracious host to my guests, you're not a guest. If you're hungry, go make something to eat."

I was just pulling her arm. I don't even eat breakfast.

It got back to a relaxed silence. It remains this way until Nicole clears her throat. "Alright, I'm going to say something. Listen before you get upset. I support you and Callie's relationship one hundred percent but when are you guys going to come clean? I'm fine being the halfway house but I figure you must be tired of hiding."

You, my friend, are right. I shouldn't have to hide my love. What Callie and I have has been beautiful. "I am Nicci. It's really complicated. There's no one in the world my father hates more than Mr. Torres. Their proposed reasoning seems stupid so I think there's more to the story." _I dream of the day we get to walk in the sunlight._

* * *

 **I'm not a writer( yes, I have to make this clear every time I post a new story). Reviews are valued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's POV

 **"I missed you so much!" I can finally talk as I'm now in Callie's room. She's just opened her door.**

 **"I missed you too Tuscon." At the beginning of our interactions, she called me that as an insult. She'd call me every city in Arizona. She simply wouldn't say my name. That used to make me so mad! _Now it's fine_. She doesn't have the same intent behind it. **

**The 'I miss you's" are a formality, if I were home I'd probably only see her like five times more than I would overseas. Still, it's nice to hear. The brunette's standing there taking me in. Her eyes run over my body. She licks her lips in appreciation of my physique. It's nice to be wanted. I pull her face close to mine as I hold it in the palm of my hand. She brings her neck down to meet my lips. Before I even kiss her, I draw my tongue along her lips. Once her lips are wet, I crush them with my own.**

 **Her lips are so warm. Talk about coming home! She takes a small step forward to wrap her arms around my waist. Okay, this, this I do miss. As we continue kissing, our tongues trace over one another's. We're both are feeling great right now. I say we because my girlfriend just moaned into my mouth so I have a pretty good idea of how she feels right now. Her boobs are pressed against my chest. Mines are on her upper stomach as she's taller than me. I raise my hands to meet her breasts. I get a handful of boob and squeeze. I start moving my thumbs over her nipples. Callie shudders in response.**

 **"A-Arizona y-you have to stop. Stop." She shakes her head as she ends her phrase. I step back to let her gather herself. I know exactly why we had to stop. Her prominence mad itself known in the middle of our make-out session.**

 **"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I got carried away." I really shouldn't have. We haven't made that leap yet. I've maintained that I wasn't ready and she's been quite the lady about it.**

 **"It's okay, I just have to breathe through it and think about anything else but what you're doing to my body." _My poor girlfriend._ I just hope that doesn't hurt. I'm thinking about helping her out. I don't want her hurting because I was stupid.**

 **I close my eyes before saying, "I could um take care of you, Callie. I think I want to." Way to sound confident Arizona. I mean I do want to help, I just have no idea how to. Well, of course, I do know. I just don't know how good or bad I will be a pleasing her so I'm apprehensive. _I really_ needed _to be good for her._**

 ** _"Arizona it's fine." Is it?_**

 ** _"Cal..." Normally it's her who 'takes care' of me so I wanted to be of service in my own relationship. At this moment it feels very one-sided._**

 ** _"No. you've just used the phrase 'I think." You don't even know if you really want to. Arizona there's no expiry date on our first time. I'm totally okay with waiting." She puts her hand under my chin and brings my lips to meet hers again. I've just left her without release, and even then she's still sweet to me._**

 ** _"We can just talk then?" She agrees. We get into bed together. I reach out to take her hand. I'm happy she didn't excuse herself to I finish or whatever. It's selfish but I'd feel even worse._**

 ** _Callie asks, "So how was your trip."_**

I'm sitting here daydreaming about the last time I saw Callie. It's been a week and a half since I've actually seen her. I've been hanging around my family mostly since I got back. Tim's my dad's second in command so he handles the day-to-day. And thank God because I couldn't or more like I wouldn't. I have a whole life of misery ahead of me so why would I choose to start that now? Tim's older anyway, the company will most likely be his rather than mine. Since I decided not to got to college, my dad made me in charge of communications. All I do is travel around the states and the world at large to talk to our people. It's more pleasure than it is business.

I'm in a meeting with my dad and his associates. I was called here to discuss the situation in Greece. They want to expand the brand by creating an outlet there. My father owns a retail company that has a bunch of smaller retail companies. His main focus is the big brand, R Soles inc. There we sell sneakers and athletic wear. The smaller brand CEO's of Drinkz and Pointe are also here. Pointe sells makeup and Drinks sells shake mixes and energy drinks.

I went to Greece to discuss with contractors and realtors the building of a Soles store with the incorporation of Drinkz and Pointe. I'm here to give these men and woman feedback. It's going smoothly so my report is all positive. I present the esteemed people with my findings. I get up to turn on the power point. It's literally like five slides.

After my presentation, I'm given an applause. Next up is the well dressed . Everyone in this room is dressed to a tee, except for me. I'm wearing jeans and a simple blouse; _perks of being the owner of the companies' daughter._ Boswell is talking but I'm not really paying attention. All I can feel is my dad's stare. I have the sick sense that he's trying to set me up with her. He's been talking my ear off about this young woman. She's the youngest CEO we have here. Also, she's like one of the most eligible bachelorettes under thirty in Washingon. He's also mentioned that I'm only getting older and it's time I date one person seriously. Just because he married my mom when they were around eighteen, he believes that his children should follow suit. _It's 2018, he needs to get with the times._ My brother is now engaged and unhappy because of him. He and Teddy have had the longest engagement ever, it's been like two and a half years. It's clear that he doesn't want to marry her, it's why they are still fiancees and not husband and wife.

I look on as the rest of the people in the room get up and talk. My father's the last one to speak as he officially ends the meeting. I leave the space to swing by my mother's office. Its also to escape my dad for a bit.

My escape plan doesn't work as my dad catches up to me. With him is Lauren Boswell. _Here we go._

"Arizona, Lauren, you know each other. As you know, you two are the youngest people we have in HQ. I think it would be beneficial to get better acquainted with another. I'll leave you to it." _Greeeaaaat._ I wanted to be wrong on this one. He's definitely is trying to set me up.

"Hey, we don't have to be friends if you don't want. I'll say we talked and just didn't hit it off." Becuase I don't want to be the kind of friends my dad wants us to be.

Lauren smirks at me then comes in closer to me, "But what if we do hit it off? What do I tell him then?" If you don't back the fuck up. I step back so she won't be so close. She carries on, "Why don't you let me take you out sometime to find out?"

I answer her question with a question, "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure, you know my number." The other blonde walks off. She sways her hips more than usual as she does. Her heels and overall stride hold me in a trance for a while. Not because I find her at all attractive, I mean she is, but I don't want her. I'm stood here in disbelief. Did my dad already talk to her about dating me? I have a girlfriend who I love, there's no way I would ever consider going on a date with her. While this is true, my dad doesn't give up easily and neither does Lauren. She's a shark. She's known for that in the world of corporations. Still, I'm not going out with her.

After a long time, I'm at my mom's office door. I knock to make my presence known. She tells me to come in. I don't say anything right away. She starts, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I think dad's trying to set me up."

"Yeah with Lauren?" Hmm, so you knew too huh?

"Have you two talked about this?" She makes a face, and I figure the answer is yes.

"So everyone gets to have a say in who I date, except me? Well, I'm not doing it. I get to decide who I would like to see mom."

"Arizona, your father hasn't made the decision on who gets the company as yet. Whichever one of you settles down first, would most likely get it. We've spoken a lot more about you getting the company than we have about your brother. This is just the first step Arizona. "

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying in order for me to be in consideration for the ownership of the company, I have to get married?'

"No one said anything about marriage sweetheart. Let's start with the first date."

"Maybe I don't want the stupid company anyway..." Okay, that's a lie. I don't want it right now, but who knows years down the line I may want to own it. After I've said my piece I exit her office, and in turn the building. This is blackmail. The one person I'd ever consider marrying is Callie, and they would never let me do that. Mom did say it's just a first date though. If I go on this date and it bombs, they would have to back off. Now it's just a matter of telling my girlfriend.

I get to the garage and get next to my car. Getting inside, I send off a text message.

 _ **AR: Please don't get mad at me...**_

 _ **CT: Why would I be mad at you?**_

 _ **AR: Oh trust me, this is a good reason to be mad at me. After I say it, allow me a chance to explain?**_

 _ **CT: You're scaring me Arizona. Go ahead and say what you have to say. It can't be that bad love.**_

 _ **AR: I have a date. I'm going on a date with Lauren Boswell. She's asked me out and I'm going to say yes.**_

I make sure to drive off before she replies. I know better than to text and drive. This way if she freaks out on me, I won't know for about another thirty minutes. Also, she'll understand that I was driving so I couldn't immediately respond.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are still valued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

My girlfriend just asked me to allow her to date, Lauren Boswell. You know, I figured she was joking or something. Turns out she's not. She's actually serious. This stuff is laughable. Her reasoning was that her parents won't give her the company unless she at least tries to settle down. I don't care about any of that. I don't. I can't even keep texting her, my fingers won't let me. I'd type way too fast and be incoherent, so I call her instead.

My voice is a little raised as I ask," So I'm supposed to be okay with you dating someone else Arizona? Is that it?"

"It's not it at all Callie. I just have to go on one date with her and tell my parents that we had a terrible time. It's the only way I-"

I don't let her finish. I finish her sentence for her."It's the only way you could get ownership of R Soles. You've already mentioned that."

She sighs before replying, "Wouldn't you do just about anything if you had the possibility of owning Torres Inc?"

"The thing is I wouldn't. It's funny because if I was to own Torres Inc I'd make more money than you would if you owned R soles. Stil I wouldn't."

"Wow, you sounded just like a Torres just now." _Am I not a Torres?_

"It's the truth, my father's company is worth more. You and I both know it, plus I am a Torres, always have been."

Arizona retorts,"No duh, you've always been a Torres but you've never been this arrogant Callie. I never thought that we'd have that problem"

"Well, I never thought that you'd be considering dating someone else whilst dating me, so I guess we both are full of surprises today huh?" I ask this question in the most sarcastic tone. It's not helpful to the situation, I just can't help myself right now.

"Callie..."

"Arizona..."

"Can you meet me at the Greenwich? A face-to-face conversation would be good for us right now." It's a park. It's mostly secluded so it's kinda great for privacy. It's not like we're exactly A-list celebrities or anything, but being spotted in public together would spark some people's interest. Our families' history is well documented. Plus, we're rich so people feel entitled to the details of our lives.

I eventually decline her request as I respond with a,"No."

"Please? I'm already here Callie." You're also in a car. A car with gas in it, you can drive elsewhere.

I decline her request again, "I'm seriously not coming, so you may want to leave."

Arizona asks,"Why, why won't you come?" Because I'm not done being mad yet, if I see her she'll be all touchy and I'll stop being upset.

"I don't want to see the girl I'm apparently sharing with Boswell."

"Please don't say that. You aren't sharing me with anyone." Her tone of voice is soft but for me it's deafening. It reminds me that she's having a hard time with this too. _That reminder is only brief._

"So you aren't going on that date?"

"I don't know. What do YOU want me to do? I don't want you mad at me Cal."

"We're way past that Arizona. You're only saying that because you think it's what I want to hear. It doesn't matter what I want. I'll tell you not go, but I know you want to so I'm telling you to do whatever you want to do. And yes, I know it's not a romantic engagement."

"Of course what you want matters."

I hang up after saying, "Sure it does. Listen, Arizona go on the date. Marry Lauren, become the company owner. Live your best life." The conversation seems pointless, I'm not changing my mind and she isn't either. I just don't get where she's coming from.

 _ **AZ: I'm sorry and I love you Calliope.**_

I guess she made her choice then, she's going out with Lauren. My feelings don't matter in any of this. I always thought that love was more important than anything else in this world, it's why I began dated the daughter of my father's 'enemy.' At the very beginning of our relationship, I believed she was someone I could grow to love. Now that I do love her, I'm not sure if this is what I want anymore. It's not that I don't trust her, I do, I'm fine with her going off to other states and even countries. Granted, she could cheat right here in Seattle if she really wanted to, but it would be even easier to do as one pleases in a foreign country. There are fewer eyes on you.

Her going out with this lady isn't exactly cheating, but I feel somehow betrayed. It's going to be in the papers. She's going to be publicly affiliated with someone romantically. I want that affiliation to be with me.

I didn't think we'd live forever in secret. I only hoped that we could be like this for a while. The reality of the situation was going to hit at some point. Lauren is that harsh reality. There's plenty more Laurens out there, who will or already want to date Arizona. There are also people out there who will want to be with me. It's the plight of being single while being in a relationship.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Obviously, I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't go on this stupid date. If Callie asked me to allow her to go on a date, I'd lose it too. She's brought our families into it. We always agreed NOT to do that, our relationship would go sour that way. We both love our families so I foresee us having never-ending arguments if we continue on this path. She is livid at the moment so I'll just take what she spits at me. Her reaction is justified. The only thing is I can picture myself years from now being unsatisfied with my position in life. When I thought that I couldn't get the company, I was okay with staying in the headquarters without being the owner. Now, I can't help myself, I want more. _I want it all_.

The saying, 'you can't have your cake and eat it too' rings true in my life. I can't have both. With wanting both, I sound greedy. I sound selfish. However, I see it as being ambitious. I want the woman I love and I want the best job available to me. I don't see the personal fault in that.

This whole thing with Lauren will be over before it starts. I need to figure out how to make this a really bad date, I need Lauren to be completely put off by the idea of us being together. The first thing I have to do is say yes to the date.

I call to confirm the date with Lauren. A text is what I wanted to send, but I thought it rude. She already has a place in mind for this date. The last thing she said to me was that she's looking forward to Saturday. Saturday is the day we chose.

I muster up some energy to drive off from this spot. I'm not going home, I'm going to my brother's. It's now important that I know why Tim won't marry Teddy. His reasoning may give me some insight as to what I should do. Our situations are different but I fear I may one day end up in his position. My parents made it clear today that they have a great interest in my dating life. _I'm not going out like Tim._

Tim's fiance opens the door,"Hi Teds, is Tim back there?"

"Yeah, he's in his office, shouldn't you be at HQ?"

"I went, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to Tim about."

"Alright, I trust it's nothing too serious. Either way, I'm sure he can be of service. He's great like that." If there was ever a doubt in my mind that this lady loved my brother, it is constantly shattered. I talk so much crap about their relationship but just a moment in the room with them showcases their affection toward one another.

I leave the front of the house to go to the very back. It's an open concept room that Tim lives in. It's his office. I walk up behind him as he's walking around with Bluetooth in an ear. He's on the phone with someone named Jill. I loosely listen in on his conversation until it ends.

"Big plans bro?" My voice startles him. His body jerks as he turns to look at me.

"Jesus Z! Wen did you even get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Been here long enough to know you were chatting it up with Jill. The conversation sounded more personal than professional"

He dismisses my claim,"Nope. it was professional. Being personable is a business tactic, you wouldn't understand."

"Don't be so sure Timothy. Mom and dad told me some interesting things today."

Yeah? Like what?" Tim folds his arms. Is he my older brother or younger brother? _Hard to tell right now._

"Like the fact that whoever gets the company has to be settled down first. Is that why you and," I whisper this part,"Teddy got engaged?"

"Teddy and I's engagement isn't your concern. That's between us, not all of us."

"It is my concern if you are trying to cheat your way into being the owner. Are you? Did you propose as a business arrangement rat than a romantic gesture?"

"You're out of line. I want you out of my house."

"That doesn't even sound like you. Are you trying to be more like dad? Acting and sounding like the big boss don't make you the big boss."

"I'm not talking about this here," he goes through the back exit. He begins to walk into the mini forest right outside his backyard. There's a dirt trail where we are now walking.

I ask him once more, "Honestly Tim, why haven't you married Teddy yet?"

"Alright. You're old enough now and you'll face your own pressures soon. Teddy was chosen for me. It wasn't like an arranged marriage but more like a prospective wife. She and I went on one date as per mom and dad's (pushy) request. She was attractive enough that I didn't care. The date went well, I quickly learned that she had an amazing personality to match. I started to really like and eventually love her. I bragged to our folks about how happy I was and dad went out and bought me a ring. He gave me an ultimatum, propose or lose the promise of ownership. I did exactly what he asked. Obviously, most proposals lead to marriage so that's what he expected after. I just don't want to be told what to do so I've stayed in limbo. Getting married would mean he wins you know?"

"I don't like feeling as if I'm just using her." It's his final and most important sentence in his explanation.

"Do you want to get married to Teddy?" He stops walking and I fully catch up to his side. He gives me a sincere nod in reply to my inquiry.

I offer him some support in stating,"Then you're punishing yourself and your relationship. If you do marry her, it can also be because you genuinely want to. you aren't using her Tim."

"Why are asking all this all of a sudden?" Great question. Give me a second to bullshit a response.

"I've been set up with Lauren and I wanted some guidance. I needed to talk to you." To be fair, that wasn't bullshit but it's not the whole truth.

"Okay, I see you're already facing said pressures.." He seems to be processing what I've said. Tim is smart so naturally, he's skeptical. I'm hoping he doesn't pry more into my whole reason for asking him this. We walk some more into the forest in silence. It's given me some time to think, some time to have new fears about this date. I'm not marrying anyone because my parents tell me to. By the looks of it, that's exactly what Tim is doing too. He's not marrying anyone against his will, but he proposed that way. Luckily for him, he is in love with the woman. That's never going to be my life.

Tim looks down at his watch. He states, "Actually I think I needed this talk too, thanks, sis. I gotta get back in there. You can come with."

"No thanks. I'm going to head home now. It's been quite a day."

 _He's confirmed what my mother said. Their intention is even clearer now._

* * *

 **I'm stuck and stalling because I don't plan anything out. I have no idea where this story is going after this date lol lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing(I have an idea now!). My plan for this story isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I wrote this before I had a set plan but I thought I'd post it anyways.**

* * *

Arizona's POV

I've been here for about thirty minutes. I walked into the juice bar neighboring the restaurant that Lauren and I are dining at today. I'm super apprehensive about this decision. I am truly scared. I'm not sure if Callie will stay with me after I do this. I've told her the location, just to make this is as transparent as possible. _I really don't want to lose her._ So, I've been sipping on this green smoothie for thirty minutes, I'm stalling. I was about fifteen minutes early to the restaurant, now I'm fifteen minutes late. Lauren has texted me though I haven't responded. If she decides to leave due to my lateness, this can all be over. This would be on her.

But, it's not on her. _It's on me_. Yeah, my parents are a huge reason why I'm here. I made the choice to say yes. Me, no one else. I did this for myself and by myself. Flaking isn't fair to the woman I agreed to go on a date with. I throw out the drink and set off for the restaurant.

The greeter tells me where to find Lauren. When I get to her, I notice an immediate smile on her face. She stands as I get closer to the table. _I should smile back._ I see I'm underdressed for the occasion. Almost everyone in this place is in formal wear. I opted for ripped jeans and a T-shirt. It's all in the plan to make this a subtly awful experience for her. _Oh, I'm so sorry._ I plaster a smile on my face and hold a hand out to meet hers. We take our seats across from each other.

"I apologize for my lateness, I got lost on the way here." She has to know I'm lying. Everyone has GPS. Who even gets lost anymore?

"I understand, it's in an unusual location." She can't be this dense. She's sharp as a tick as it pertains to business. Maybe she thinks I'm the dense one.

"Did you already start?" I gently inquire.

"No. I read somewhere that it's courteous to wait for the most beautiful person to arrive at a place before you start eating." I'm discreetly looking for reasons to be an asshole to sabotage this date. _That cheesy line is a good reason._

 _"_ Are you ready to order now?"

"Well, the most beautiful person in this place has arrived so yes, I am." She has one more time, one more line before I snap back. I express a tight-lipped grin then begin to scan the menu.

"I'm going with the 'Squash and Broccoli Lasagna. How about you?"

"Are you on the menu?" She laughs at her own 'joke.' _At least it won't be a lie when I tell dad that this date was awful._

 _"_ Lauren the meal I'm about to have has enough cheese on it. So if you can cool it with your cheesiness, that would be great."

"S-Sorry. I'm just-I'm really nervous." I was a little harsh.

"I could have rephrased that."

She adds,"I'm going with the same, so we can compare? Is that too much?" Ah shucks, she's likable. She's supposed to be a shark. I guess she's the one shark that doesn't bite? Some people are great business minds but posses terrible people skills.

I reply,"Nope, that's fine." Lauren calls over the waiter and we make our orders. I can tell she wanted to order for me, one look at me decides not to do so. While we wait for our food, we engage in some small talk. She told me about why she got into marketing and a whole bunch of other things. She mentions her siblings when my phone buzzes in my bag. It's hanging on my body(it's a crossbody purse).

I reach down to check the screen. The notification on my lock screen says, Callie. She hasn't spoken to me since I told her about this date. I've of course texted her nonstop. I'm pleased she's finally seen it fit to reply.

 _ **CT: Restroom**_

Bathroom? Did she mean to send that to me?

 _ **CT: Come to the restroom. It's the private one.**_

I assume she's in there? I have no clue, but it couldn't hurt to go find out. I might find her here!I excuse myself from the table and head back to the front of the desk to ask where the private bathroom is. The person I ask was expecting me. It seems Callie planned this.

* * *

Callie's POV

I've called, more like texted Arizona to come in here. I got one of the employees to basically block off this bathroom after thoroughly cleaning it. It's mine for as long as I want it to be. For a semi-public restroom, it's pretty fancy in here.

I hear light thump against the door. That has to be Arizona, I told the lady no one else should be coming in here. Opening the door I see that it is indeed Arizona. She comes in with a weirded out look on her face.

I quickly defend my actions,"This is odd, I get it, I can explain. This day is forever going to be remembered as the day you went out a date with another woman so I needed to part of it. This way in our heads, it's also the day we made up. Made up in a bathroom nonetheless. I simply didn't want Lauren to get this entire day so I needed to do something. Maybe this isn't entirely thought through but I needed to see you. Also, I've already seen a picture of you two online, someone posted it today on a gossip site."

"I get you. Any chance I get to see you is a chance I'll take without question Calliope, even if it's in a restaurant's bathroom. After the other day, I thought you wouldn't speak to me again. I felt like maybe you hated me."

"I don't hate you, I don't believe I ever could. It took me some time to come around. I thought about the basis of our relationship and I found it to be about my love for you and your love for me."

Arizona opens her mouth to say something, I stop her by holding up a finger to warn her to let me finish. I go on, "Then I revisited the reasons why I love you. One of those reasons still is your ambition Arizona. You were all like, "I don't need college, colleges are going to need to teach a class about me one day. You were born into money, but it didn't make you work-shy. You have an incredible work ethic. It would be wrong of me to stifle your ambitions. It's hard, and I don't know for how long we can go on in secret, but I love you and that won't change(no matter how hard this gets)."

"I love you too Calliope. I love you so much.," she plants a peck on my lips. I haven't heard those words in so long. Sure, she's said it over text but I wasn't ready to hear them again. I shrugged those words off a couple of times. Hearing them eggs me on. I all but attack the blue-girl.

I take her hand and we go to the very back of the bathroom. Once we're motionless, my palms find her butt. We start with a peck, then a smooch. Arizona opens her mouth and pulls on my lower lip. I get right into it. _If we're going to do this, I have to get it moving._ We don't have much time. I bring my hands to her pants to undo them. She aids in the process of taking them off. I lazily fling them onto the countertop.

Getting down on my knees, I push her leg apart. I shift the crotch panel of her underwear out of my way. As soon as they're moved I catch of a whiff of my girlfriend's scent. _I can hardly wait to taste her._ I dip my head in to meet her center and swipe my tongue along her slit. I glance up at her to see her chest is raised. My tongue circles her bud as best it could at this angle. I definitely need better access.

I cease my mouth's actions on her front to ask her,"Can you get your leg up on the counter or is that too much do you think?"

"I can try." She shuffles over to the counter. I go with her. She holds on to my head for balance as she props her leg up. Although she's _still clad in underwear, Arizona's spread out beautifully._ Again, I pull her panties to the side. _She's listening._ My tongue comes out and I latch onto her clit. Taking two fingers, I enter her. I curl said fingers to hit her sweet spot almost immediately. I then begin to pump my arms. I felt the first quake as it rips through her body.

"Ah Ah Ah," Arizona's attempt at muting her noises has failed though what comes out of her is more breathy than usual. Her small whimpers bring my eyes to attention. She holds onto the wall behind the counter for some much needed standing support. I take some pressure off her sensitive nub and focus on my arm thrusts. She's close. I get off my knees to kiss her while keeping my hand/fingers down by her core. Arizona gets a good taste of herself as she yanks on my tongue. She releases my tongue as she is coming. Her pussy twitches, Her mouth is open as her head jerks back.

I slowly remove my hand when I figure she's about finished.

She finds her words to state, "I'm so very happy you came today." No love, I'm so very happy YOU came.

"Sadly, you have to get back out there now." She weakly dips her head in concurrence. I leave her to it. Arizona takes little time to put her clothing back on. She even checks her hair in the mirror. I feel compelled to say, "You look beautiful babe." Our lips meet for the final time in this space before she exits.

 _Wow, that just happened._ This is getting ridiculous.

* * *

 **Reviews are valued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

*2 weeks later*

Great things are happening. Timothy's getting married. Callie and I are as in love as ever, and my travel plans have come to a halt. Yes, Timothy & Teddy's wedding is reason enough to keep me in the country. Travelling is my second favorite thing to do in this whole world at the moment, but the change in schedule is welcome as I get to spend more time with my love. The whole Lauren situation blew over. Can you imagine if it didn't? Like, suppose this life update is me telling you that Lauren and I are going steady. What if this was our wedding? Okay, that was a little less funny than the others. Thank goodness I have some free will. I don't have to marry her, I don't have to be with her. That being said, I did have to go on a date with her to be able to tell my mother that I tired. I had to lie. _And I really could have lost who I'm sure is the love of my life._

Right now everything is great. I'm beyond excited for my brother. He loves that woman, and she loves him. I'm happy he got his head out his ass, he's a better man for it. Yes, he might get the company, but I think I'm okay with that. I don't want my parents controlling my love life. I don't want to put my relationship through me having to date other women again. My girlfriend sure didn't like it, though she came around last minute. I'm not sure how many more dates we'd survive. If only I could be with Callie and have the company at the same time, that would be the best of both worlds. Unfortunately, that's just not how my world works. I'd be forced to make a choice between the two, and I'd choose my bodacious brunette. I mean it's not like I'd get the company now anyway. It's too late... I've lost the race. My prize is my girlfriend and I'm not complaining about that part.

Before anyone questions how genuine I am being about the situation, let me just say this. I love my brother and I love my girlfriend. I would have also really liked to own R Solez. That is the truth. So yeah I tried to please my parents. I would have considered doing it again, however, I don't think I'd go through with it because it'd hurt us(Calliope and me) too much. It took me about a solid week to reach to that conclusion. I knew I wanted Tim to be happy and married, I also knew I wanted the company from the moment mother alluded that I could have it. Seeing Calliope, talking to her, talking through it all proved something to me. I need to have her in my life. She's the most understanding, loving person I've met thus far. She has superpowers where love is concerned. I can't believe she's with me after what I've put her through. We shouldn't have even been friends, much less become a couple. But she let me convince her. I honestly feel like shit, the more I think about this. I said all this to say, I'd choose her over the company. Every. Single. Time. The company doesn't do for me what Callie does. My parents don't do for me what Callie does, they're not nearly as understanding as she is. Their love seems to be conditional. The conditions being that I marry well. Jokes on that because I most likely will marry well. It simply won't be their first choice for my bride. I can totally see Callie walking down the aisle in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I can hear the music softly playing in the background, matching her dainty footsteps. I can already feel the pride, the joy, the disbelief I'd be feeling as she walks closer to me. My focus would be completely on her. I know Callie and I will never get the same support from my parents as Tim and Teddy are. Mom won't want to basically plan the wedding for us, not that we want her to, I'm just saying she'd never been this excited for us. In our case Marriage is far off though I still think about it. I don't think Callie and I have ever had the conversation before either. In order to be married and have the wedding, we'd want I believe our parents would at least need to know that we're dating first. The first step hasn't happened so the marriage thing is off the table for now.

Anyways, I'm excited about THIS wedding, that's the other conclusion I came to. Tim gets his happily ever after. Trust me, she's a good one. My mom and dad(mostly my mom) are micromanaging every detail of this event. It's been a week of planning and I've yet to see one bid decision made by either the bride or groom. I guess it's normal for the parents to be involved, but usually, it's the bride's parents that are overbearing when it comes to these things. But Teddy's folks are super sweet, total pushovers, kinds like their daughter. They do contribute financially though.

We've already had several dress fittings, two really. Listen that's a lot considering that the wedding announcement was made a week ago. Like, aren't these things booked weeks or months even. I should be used to this by now, having money and lots of it can allow you anything. Lucky for me and the other women, mother has decided upon a dress. Teddy obliged to strapless burgundy dresses for us all. Tim hasn't even tried on a tuxedo. I get it, Teddy is going to be the center of attention so yeah, the emphasis is on her dress rather than Tim's tux. I don't know, maybe it's because he's my brother, I care way more about him and his look than I do Teddy. I want him to look his best. _Shoot, I'm going to make sure of it._

Does anyone want to take a guess as to where I am right now? At a wedding-planning related gathering of course. I'm tasting cake with my family and Teddy's. Mom's really putting a rush on everything. It's as if she thinks Tim will change his mind. I don't think she's even thought of the prospect of divorce. Obviously, I'm not wanting that for my brother but shit happens.

Red-velvet cheesecake would be my choice. It's classic and I believe most people like it. It's agreeable.

We all pick three out of the ten flavors we've tried. The two big picks are red-velvet cheesecake and lemon cake with vanilla buttercream. Teddy prefers the lemon cake so we go with that; it's her wedding and we're just walking in it. Yeah, I owe my best woman. And I'm super happy about it. For a second there I thought Tim might choose dad or like one of his guy friends. Teddy's maid of honor is her own best friend, Ashley. Ashely has been really sweet and patient, so has Teddy. I think she's only putting up with mom because she loves the groom and Tim loves mom so she goes along to get along.

The wedding preparations are great, fun times. (But they're also a little sad). I'll be okay as long as I have Callie, whether that be in secret or in the open. I've got her, that's what matters.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or delete this, given the reviews. Turns out, I like the story so I'll continue it. If you're reading it, knowing you don't like it, you're only doing yourself a disservice. That's my last comment on that/This is a short filler for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bold+ Italics are text messages. Italics alone in paragraph form is a flashback.

* * *

Callie's POV

 _ **CT: How's the wedding coming along?**_

 _ **AR: Mom's a killing me.**_

 _ **CT: Aww, poor baby. I can't even imagine how Tim and Teddy are feeling.**_

 _ **AR: Well they are the bride and groom. Plus they're getting a beautiful wedding out of it.**_

 _ **CT: Is that something you'd want Arizona. A wedding?**_ It was kinda on my mind and all.

 _ **AR: Are you asking me to marry you?**_

 _ **CT: I'm being serious here.**_

 _ **AR: Alright. Yes! I do want a wedding. Someday...**_ It's not like I was planning anything but okay.

 _ **CT: Same love, same.**_

A wedding, with us a the bride, that seems like the end goal for our relationship. I wish I can say for sure that, that's what we're headed for too. Arizona and I are in love, that's true. We're compatible. We trust each other(unfortunately that was tested recently). We still lack the foundation for a good marriage though. We have no true commitment to each other. To the outside world, we're single women. Hell, we're single even to our families. Being 'single' doesn't allow for ties. It welcomes people to openly flirt with us, to set us up and dates and full on question our love lives (or lack thereof).

There was once a time that I thought that Aria would accept this. I always thought she'd be in on this. She's the first person I tell anything, ever. That girl basically dragged me out the closet. Aria fights for me, all the time, even when I don't ask her to. She just always has my back.

 _Dad is super pissed at the moment. Daniel Robbins or 'Papa Robbins,' well that's what he calls himself has caused him to be in this state. Arizona's grand-father has done something. Ever since abuelito died, the tension that he and Arizona's paternal grandfather shared has been passed down to him and my dad. I've started to feel kinda bad because well, her grandfather is just so old. I fear his aging body and mind can't take it for much longer. High stress can be deadly for older people. This is all besides the point in my family's mind. Papa Robbins rehashed some old situation between himself and my own grandfather in a public way. My grandfather, Matias was featured in a business magazine as one of "The Best Business Minds in Sports Entertainment." The magazine covered about thirty men, some of who own sports teams and are coaches themselves. My grandfather is among the top ten on the list as he both is part owner of a football team franchise and is a sports-wear mogul. That's where abuelito got his start, our family has always been in the sports business but abuelito made the leap into sports-wear._

 _That obviously upset Papa Robbins, he went off on a rant about why my grandfather shouldn't have been featured and went as far as to call abuelito a con artist. He questioned his finances and called into question his business relationships with some of the women who worked for him. My grandfather was a charmer, he charmed any and everybody. He's never had malicious intent, I can attest to that. To insinuate that my grandfather has relations with his employees was slander, plain and simple. My dad saw the interview and went off. Screaming a number of obscenities after slamming his hand on the dining table. It took him some time to calm down. For more of a scene, our dining table is set in front of tv but only my dad is able to see the tv from his chair without issue. The Robbins' family and ours keep up with each other so we were vaguely listening along while the interview played as background noise. All of our attention turned to the tv when Papa Robbins was asked a question about abuelito._

 _The next day Aria comes from school, crying. Some pricks there bothered her about abuelito. They compared him to Hgh Hefner or something to that effect. Hugh is whoever he is, it's just not fair to compare him to my grandfather, they're different people. I have a feeling they said some more insulting things; she will not let me in on whatever else has gone on. My sister is hurting and I'm hurting for her. Of course I loved my grandfather, however, he and Aria had a closer relationship than he and I ever did. She never cared about the beef between our families much but I could tell that this would change._

She made a whole 360 on that front. Now Aria is as petty as my parents when it comes to the Robbins family. She never misses a chance to outdo something they've done. It drives her business. She's lost friends solely because of their acquaintance with the Robbins'.

 _It absolutely_ _sucks not being able to tell her this one thing._ This thing between Arizona and I, it's big. I mean I wouldn't risk being ex-communicated from all things Torres for just anybody. I just know that if she found about me and Arizona it'll break her heart, and that's the last thing I want to do. So instead, I'll go on breaking my own heart. I'm not sure why this memory has popped into my head just now. It may serve a purpose. To tell me something. I do sometimes wonder if this is worth it? Yeah, I love Arizona but I love my family, I love myself too. We're all important.

Maybe I can find love somewhere else you know. I definitely can. Will it be like Arizona's? I don't know. I truly fell for her positive attitude. She was so damn bubbly. I say was because that has changed. Ever since we started dating around everything became more serious. We rarely have time to laugh and just be in the moment anymore. It's because of all the sneaking around and lying. So maybe this is hard on her too, too hard if it's changing her personality. This is all taking a huge toll on both of us.


End file.
